iAirports
by LucyCullen123
Summary: You never know where you're gonna meet someone...Could be in the strangest of places... Rated T just in case :P I...do NOT own iCarly! Enjoy! :P
1. Meetings and Books

**Hey, guys! Okay, this is a new...**_**thing...**_**cause tbh, I have no idea what to do with it, I original intention was to write this as a one shot, but I can find a potential way to make it into a multi-chapter so tell me what you think I should do, cause I'm confused so PLEASE review and tell me what you think I should do!**

**ONE-SHOT OR MULIT-CHAPTER- You decide ;) **

SPOV

'Thanks' I said to the taxi driver as I handed him the money and got out at the airport. I shut the door and the taxi driver handed me my case out of the trunk, 'Thanks' I said again before heading to check in. I entered the airport and headed to the desk,  
'Good morning' I was greeted by a smiling employee,  
'Morning' I smiled in reply, searching for my documents to give to her,  
'Ah, Florida?' she asked and I nodded, 'You're lucky, I hear it's lovely this time of year' I was travelling to Florida for a kind of stress-relieving holiday. My friend Carly got me this holiday as a 19th birthday present, seeing as I had been really stressed out lately about college and stuff. Well, I was _so_ ready to leave all that behind and fly off to Florida,  
'There you go' she said, handing me all my documents back to me. I smiled and took them and slipped them in my bag. After weighing all my luggage, she sent off my case to be put on the plane, 'You're plane boards at 3:30 and departure is at 4 at gate 12' she said,  
'Ok, thank you' I smiled and made my way to the seats at the back. I sat down, relieved that I brought a book with me if I was going to be waiting almost 6 hours. Stupid plane wants you to be there and check in ridiculously early, something to do with packing the plane or...I dunno. I shook my head and got my book out. I had read about three chapters when I heard the door open. As a reaction, I snapped my head toward the door and saw the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen walking in. He had auburn messy hair, that could have only come from just rolling out of bed and chocolate brown eyes that were so deep, I was sure that anyone could lost in. He made his way to the check in desk with his case. Suddenly he turned to me and flashed me a smile, showing all of his perfectly white teeth. I blushed slightly and quickly went back to my book. I shook the thoughts off and continued reading. After a while, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that someone sat opposite me. I slowly glanced up, not moving my head and flashed my eyes over the top of my book. I looked to see that it was the guy who smiled at me. I blushed thinking of those teeth again. Just as I was looking at him over the top of my book, he looked up from his phone and caught me looking again. Damn, I have really bad timing. He flashed me another small smile. I quickly looked back down at my book, not reading the words. _Shit, _I cursed myself for getting caught. After a few chapters of sitting there, feeling eyes on me and feeling self conscious, I decided to go the lounge on the other side of the airport. I'd decided against going there in the beginning because it was on the other side of the airport and I'd probably only read there anyways, so I might as well do it here. Now, I had a reason to go, to stop myself from staring at him, getting caught and embarrassing myself. I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed to the lounge. I barely made it past the row of chairs before a hand rested on my shoulder. I let out a short high pitched scream and turned around. I turned around to come face to face with the smiling guy. He laughed at my reaction of screaming and jumping in terror,  
'You, uh left your book' he smiled, still laughing slightly. I looked in his hand to see that he was offering me my book,  
'Oh' I said and took the book from his hands, 'Thanks' I said and turned around, heading for the lounge. I started walking and passed a bathroom and realised that I actually needed the toilet.  
After, I'd gone to the bathroom, I headed to the lounge and was greeted by a woman holding a tray with glasses of wine on them,  
'Welcome to the Palm lounge, may I offer you a drink?' she asked, smiling,  
'Thanks' I smiled, taking a glass off the tray. After I took a drink, she told me where everything was and what I could do there. There were many options, but I decided to sit on a couch and read the rest of my book. I put my bag down and sat on a couch. As I was getting my book out, I thought I saw a rush of familiar brown hair in the corner of my eye. _Nah, can't be, _I decided. Curiosity got the better of me and I sneaked a look. Sure enough, it was the smiling guy from the check out room. _Oh my god, what? Is he following me? He was already here before I was so he can't be...he's just turning up places.._.I shook my head and switched my gaze to my book. As I was reading, I was looking at the words, taking them in but not really understanding them, I was too preoccupied thinking of the smiling boy and if he'd smile at me again if he caught me looking. Well, that's just bad timing. I shook my head and decided to get up and get a drink from the drink dispensers in the corner of the room. I marked the page of my book that I was on and set in on the chair next to me and got up to get a drink. As I walked passed, I snuck a glance at the brown haired boy and found that he was staring at me. He noticed I looked at him and showed me a cheeky grin and raised his eyebrows. I flushed a bright scarlet and continued to the drinks. I grabbed a cup and decided to get a coffee. I grabbed a cup and put it under the machine and pressed the button. As it was filling up, I grabbed a small pot of milk from one of the baskets. I took the coffee out when it finished filling up and stirred my milk in. I tapped the stirrer on the side of the cup and put it in the bin. I started to put a lid on the cup and turned around. However, the lid was not fully on and when I turned around, I jumped to see someone right in front of me and coffee spilt over the half-on lid and all over the person's shirt in front of me,  
'Oh my god, I'm so sorry' I apologised, turning around to sent my coffee down on the side and quickly rolled my sleeve over my hand and started rubbing his shirt trying to get it out, 'I'm really sorry' I said, continuing trying to clean his shirt. I heard a laugh,  
'I think you're just setting it in' the voice said. I looked up at that moment and was overwhelmed with dark brown eyes,  
'Right...Um, I'm really sorry' I said, again, in awe of his eyes, close up,  
'It's fine' he said, 'It's set in now anyways, don't worry about it' he smiled, flashing his teeth,  
'Right, uh-' I said, turning around and found a dispenser of paper towels nest to a sink. I quickly reached for one and slightly wet it with water, horrified that I just spilt coffee on him. I continued wiping his shirt with the wet paper towel. He laughed,  
'Really, I think you've done all you can' he laughed,  
'I'm, uh-really sorry' I told him,  
'That's ok' he said, 'It's not often you have coffee spilt on you by the most adorable girl in the world' he smiled. I blushed and threw the paper towel away,  
'Uh, but that's gonna stain, let me-'  
'No, it's fine' he smiled,  
'Ok, um-I'm really sorry, I-'  
'It's fine' he repeated. He reached behind me and grabbed my coffee and handed it to me,  
'Thanks' I smiled and started to walk around him,  
'Hey' he said and I turned around, 'Freddie' he said, offering his hand out to me. I smiled and shook it,  
'Sam' I said,  
'Short for Samantha, right?' he asked,  
'Yeah, but call me that and I kick your ass' I said, smiling. He laughed,  
'Feisty' he commented, 'I like it' he winked. I blushed, 'Would you like to sit with me?' he asked,  
'I-um-' I stammered,  
'Good' he said, 'Come on' he smiled, leading the way to where he was sitting. On the way, I grabbed my bag and book. I followed Freddie and hesitated at the seat before sitting down, 'Come on, I don't bite' he joked. I smiled and sat down on the chair,  
'So, what's up with this book?' he asked, gesturing down to the book I was holding in my hands,  
'Oh, um well it's not usually something I'd read Y'know, it's not really my genre' I told him, turning the book round, 'But it was recommended to me so...' I trailed off,  
'What is it?' he asked, reaching for the book and taking it, 'Room by Emma Donoghue' he read. I blushed slightly, embarrassed, 'Are you enjoying it?' he asked,  
'I thought I wouldn't, but yes I am' I replied, 'Well, at least the first couple chapters'  
'Don't' he smiled. I raised an eyebrow, 'I've read it'  
'Did you not like it?' I asked,  
'Well, not so much as disliked as...hated' he smiled,  
'Oh' I said. He reached into his bag and brought something out,  
'Try this' he said, handing me a book. I took the book off him and looked at the front cover._ The Princess Bride _by _William Goldman_,  
'Good?' I asked. He nodded,  
'Interesting' he said. I smiled and handed the book back to him. He shook his head, 'Keep it'  
'Oh no, I can't' I said, holding it out to him further,  
'No, I'm done with it' he said, pushing my hand back, 'It's fine'  
'No, I can't take your book' I told him, 'Don't be silly' I said,  
'No, I want you to' he said,  
'Thank you, but I-'  
'No buts, you're having it' he stated. I laughed,  
'Then thank you' I said, 'very much' I smiled,  
'Oh, you're _very_ welcome' he smiled again. I smiled back and flicked through the pages of the book. I slipped my other book in my bag and kept Freddie's book on my lap,  
'So, where you flying to?' he asked, popping open a pot of mints and putting one in his mouth,  
'Florida' I replied,  
'Hey, me too' he said, smiling,  
'Really? Wow' I said, 'Holiday?' I asked and he shook his head,  
'Business conference' he said, 'No one else wanted to go' he shrugged, 'Don't ask me why, I guess they all have families and stuff' he said, smiling, 'It's only on one day and I get to spend two whole weeks there' He laughed and I laughed along with him, 'What about you?' he asked,  
'Oh, um holiday' I said, 'My friend got this holiday for me as a 19th birthday present' I explained,  
'Oh, you're 19?' he asked. I nodded,  
'23' he told me. I nodded, 'Just 23, my birthday was last Tuesday' _He doesn't look 23.._ 'So, where you staying?' he asked. I didn't want to give him the address of location of where I was or anything, as cute as he was; I had only just met him...  
'In a Hotel' I replied,  
'Ah, right' he nodded,  
'Are you staying in a hotel?' I asked,  
'No, villa' he told me, he smiled, 'I own a place out there' he explained,  
'Oh wow, I'd love to own a place out there' I said, smiling, 'So, are you staying with anyone?' I asked,  
'Nah, on my own' he told me, 'When they told me the meeting was in Florida, I thought how convenient' he smiled, 'With-' he said, holding his finger up, '-a pool' he smiled. I laughed along with him,  
'Most important thing' I said,  
'Totally agree' he agreed, 'Can't come to Florida and not have your own pool. One, so you can chill out in there and two, so you don't burst into flames' he joked. I smiled and let out a laugh,  
'So, how many times do you come to Florida then?' I asked, bringing my legs up to the chair and crossing them, sitting Indian style on the chair, facing him,  
'Um, once everymonth' he said. _Wow, how can he afford that? _  
'Is it good?' I asked,  
'Yeah, it's great' he smiled,  
'Is the weather nice then?' I smiled. He laughed,  
'Yeah, it-Oh, one thing I should warn you about is you don't wanna be outside at around mid-afternoon time around this time of year' he told me,  
'Why not?' I asked, in confusion,  
''Cause it thunderstorms like crazy over there' he said. My eyes widened,  
'R...really?' I stammered. _I. Really. Hated. Thunderstorms,  
_'Yep' he nodded, 'You ok?' he asked, once he noticed me going pale,  
'Yeah, I'm fine, I just really hate thunderstorms' I told him,  
'Aw, that's cute' he smiled,  
'You what?' I asked,  
'It's cute' he shrugged,  
'Oh, right, well it's fine for you, you're not the one who's curled up in her room every night there's a thunderstorm' I snapped,  
'Ok, I'm sorry' he smiled. I was _99.8% _sure that he didn't mean that, but I let it go. I looked at the clock. Four hours until my flight...which I guess is now our flight. As if he read my mind, Freddie said,  
'So, what do you wanna do for the next four hours?' he asked. I shrugged, 'Well, I'll tell you what, you were content just sitting there with your nose in a book and I dragged you over here on a selfish basis and I'm sorry for that' he admitted, 'So, you just read your book and I'll just enjoy your company, ok?' he asked,  
'Um, ok' I said, about to get my book out of my bag and stopped. I decided I'd try reading Freddie's book that was already on my knee. I straightened back against the chair and opened the book. I saw Freddie look at the book and smirk in the corner of my eye. He rested his feet on the table in front of him and leant back in his chair while closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head,  
'Lemme know what you think' he said. I laughed slightly and began to read.


	2. 20 questions

**Ok guys, I've made a couple of changes to the last chapter to make it into a multi chapter like you wanted ;) So, if you don't want to go back and read it again, here are the changes I made:  
1. Freddie's 23, only just had his 23****rd**** birthday though, Sam's birthday will be in the holidays  
2. Freddie owns a villa in Florida, not staying at a rented villa**

I looked up from my book after reading for...I don't know how long but I was on chapter 29, so I guess a long time. I decided to tell Freddie how much I enjoyed the book but I looked up, closing the book, to find that he was asleep. I smiled at how cute he looked and put my book away. I don't get it, I've known this guy for little over three hours and I feel like I've known him for five years...I shook my head and brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I found myself staring at him and I pulled my gaze away, shaking my head. I decided to go and get a lemonade and got up, heading to the drinks dispenser. I sipped my drink on the way back to my chair, only to find myself sitting down and staring at him again. No matter how much I wanted to tear my eyes away, I couldn't,  
'Having fun over there?' he asked, opining one eye and smirking. I blushed,  
'Um, I was just gonna tell you what I thought of the book' I stammered,  
'Right' he smiled, sitting up, 'So, what did you think?' he asked,  
'I liked it' I smiled, 'What I read of it, it's really good' I told him,  
'If you liked that, you'll love what's later' he smiled,  
'Why?' I asked, 'What happens next?' I asked,  
'Nu, hu' he smirked, 'You'll have to find out'  
'Ah, come on!'I whined,  
'Nope!' he said,  
'Ugh, fine' I groaned sitting back in my seat. He smiled and I found myself staring at him again,  
'Sam?' he asked,  
'What?' I asked, snapping out of my glance,  
'You were staring at me' he smiled, laughing slightly, 'Again' he added,  
'I wasn't staring at you' I denied, 'You...had a bug on your face' I lied. He smirked,  
'Sure...' he smiled. I blushed. He laughed, 'You're cute when you blush' he complemented,  
'I'm not blushing!' I protested,  
'Okay!' he said, sarcastically. I scoffed and hit him on his shoulder, lightly,  
'How long have I been out?' he asked, stretching his hands,  
'Um...' I looked at the clock. An hour. An hour? And I'm already at chapter 29? 'An hour' I replied,  
'An hour?' he asked, 'And you're already much of the way through it?' he asked, pointing to the book with my fingers in to separate what I'd read from what I hadn't. I shrugged,  
'I'm a fast reader' I said,  
'That's an understatement' he said. I let out a laugh,  
'Okay, game time' he said, sitting upright, facing me,  
'Game time?' I asked,  
'Yep, we've got three hours to kill and if we don't do something, I'm gonna die of boredom' he said. I laughed,  
'Okay-' I said, putting down my book, 'What are we playing?' I asked,  
'20 questions' he replied. Ugh, I hate that game, 'You know how to play, right?' he asked,  
'Yeah' I said,  
'Ok, I'll go first' he told me, 'Um, when's your birthday?' he asked,  
'12th July' I replied,  
'Wow, so you'll have your Birthday in Florida?' he asked, smiling,  
'Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to it' I told him,  
'Why not?' he asked,  
'Well, first I've got none of my friends or family here' I told him, 'Plus, I'll be old' I frowned. He laughed,  
'First, that's true, but you can celebrate with them when you get back and you'll be in Florida' he said, 'And second, 20 is not old' he said, smiling,  
'Older than 19' I argued,  
'Younger than me' he smiled, 'You'll be three years younger than me' he said,  
'True' I agreed, 'Anyway, my turn' I told him,  
'Okay'  
'Um...What superhero power would you most like to have and why?' I asked. He raised an eyebrow at my question,  
'Um...X-ray vision' he replied,  
'Okay, why?' I asked. He looked at me, smirking and raising his eyebrow,  
'Why'd you think?' he asked,  
'...I don't know' I contemplated what it could be...Oh my god! 'Oh my god, you pervert!' I exclaimed, hitting his shoulder. He laughed,  
'Okay, my turn' He said, smiling, 'Okay, same question'  
'Um...reading minds' I told him, 'Because I could 1. Hear what people think of me 2. I could tell what they'd like for a birthday present and 3. I'd know when they are lying to me' I smiled. He laughed,  
'What?' I asked,  
'You're too cute' he smiled. I blushed against my will,  
'Okay, um, What's your favourite food?' he asked,  
'Bacon, you?'  
'Pasta' he replied,  
'Favourite singer or band?' I asked,  
'Paramore, you?' he replied,  
'Mine too' I smiled,  
'Family?' I asked,  
'Mom and brother, you?' he asked,  
'Mom and twin sister'  
'Pets?'  
'Cat, you?'  
'Dog'  
'College?'  
'Been to Carngie Mellon. You?'  
'Oh my god, I'm doing drama in their performing arts block' I smiled,  
'No way, really?!' he asked. I nodded,  
'It's only a two year course, so when I go back I've got exams then I'm finished' I smiled,  
'Well, good luck with your exams' he smiled. I smiled back at him, 'Okay um, flower?'  
'None, flowers are prissy. You?'  
'Rose' he smiled,  
'Live on your own?'  
'Yep, you?'  
'Moving out in September'  
'Ok, You wanna be an actress?'  
'If I can. You?'  
'I'm in tech' he replied. My eyebrows shot up,  
'Favourite film?'  
'_August Rush_. You?'  
'_Abduction. _Colour?'  
'Blue. You?'  
'Brown. 'TV show?'  
'Judging Amy'  
'I love that show' He laughed,  
'Favourite drink?'  
'Coke'  
'Pepsi' I glared at him,  
'Worst thing you've done when you're drunk?' he asked. I shook my head,  
'Never been...drunk' I said. He raised an eyebrow at me,  
'Sam, have you ever drank before?' he asked. I stayed silent for a bit,  
'How would you know?' I asked,  
'Well, from the way you talk about it like it's foreign, you hesitated before you said 'drunk', the fact that that glass-' he pointed over to where I was sitting before, and on the table next to the chair was my glass of wine I was given upon entry, abandoned, '-has been sitting there since you came in and hasn't moved and from the fact that you were just so defensive that you've never drunk before' he smiled,  
'Wow, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes, aren't you?' I said, crossing my legs on the chair,  
'You haven't then?' he asked,  
'...No, I haven't, ok?' I said. He laughed, 'Is that bad?' I asked,  
'No, it's cute' he smirked. I blushed,  
'Do you have a boyfriend?' he asked. _Woah, wasn't expecting that,  
_'No, you?'  
'Well, no I'm not gay' he smiled,  
'Duh, I meant girlfriend, nub' he laughed,  
'No' _Intresting...What? No, it's not..._Well...since we're going personal...  
'How many people you been with?'I asked,  
'Oh, um...' I could tell he was pretending to count in his head...at least I hope he was pretending...Jerk...'34' he replied. My eyes went wide,  
'Seriously?' I asked and he nodded, 'Oh, bit of a player are we?' I smiled. He laughed,  
'No, I'm not a player' he said. I put my hands up to in a _Okay, okay _way,  
'What about you?' he asked. Shit, I didn't want to tell him now, after hearing he's been out with 34 girls...'Sam?'  
'Umm...2' I said, quietly. I saw his eyes widen ,  
'What? 2?' he repeated. I nodded, 'How-How is that possible?' he asked, 'Have you seen yourself?!' he asked, shocked. I blushed,  
'Well, where I come from the guys are all jerks who only want to date you to get in your pants' I told him. He laughed,  
'Where do you come from?' he asked,  
'Seattle' I replied, 'you?'  
'Tacoma' he replied,  
'What's your longest relationship been?' I asked him,  
'Um,' he was thinking. I rolled my eyes, 'A month' he replied, 'you?'  
'3 years' I said,  
'Wow' he breathed, 'If you don't me asking, what did he do?' he asked. I raised my eyebrow,  
'Why do you assume he did something?' I asked, out of curiosity,  
''Cause you're too nice to do anything wrong to anybody' _Ha!_ This guy obviously doesn't know me...I laughed,  
'What?' he asked,  
'Well, you can tell you don't know me well' I laughed. He smiled,  
'So?' he asked,  
'He-um' I stammered, 'He...cheated on me' I said, quietly. Freddie didn't say anything for a while. _Why am I telling him this?_  
'That dick' he finally whispered,  
'Yeah, well-' I shrugged, 'What can ya do?'  
'Did you at least get revenge?' he asked, smirking,  
'Black eye and a broken nose' I smiled, proudly,  
'Awesome' he smiled and laughed. I laughed along too,  
'Tell me something' he said,  
'Like what?' I asked,  
'I dunno' he shrugged, 'Anything. I like learning about you' he smiled,  
'Um...'  
'Tell me something no one else knows' he said,  
'I already have' I told him,  
'You have?'  
'Yeah, that I'm afraid of thunderstorms' I said,  
'No one else knows that?' he asked and I shook my head, 'I'm the only one?' I nodded, 'Wow' he said and I rolled my eyes,  
'Tell me something else' he demanded,  
'Um...' I thought for a bit, 'My middle name's Joy' I told him, 'No one else knows that except my mom and my sister' I told him,  
'Not even your best friend?' I shook my head,  
'Not ever Carly' I confirmed. He smiled, 'Yours?' I asked,  
'What?'  
'Your middle name' I stated, 'What is it?' He sighed,  
'Nathan' he said,  
'Hm' I said, 'I like it' I smiled at him. He smiled back,  
'So, continuing the game-' he said, 'Can you drive?'  
'Nope' I said, 'Got no one to teach me' I said, he raised his eyebrow, 'My mom can't drive, I don't have the money to pay for them cause I'm saving up for my own place and my friends get too frustrated with me, they refuse to teach me'  
'Oh, right' he nodded in understanding,  
'Can you?' I asked,  
'Yeah' he answered,  
'Got a car?' I asked,  
'Yeah, it's an Audi R8' he said,  
'Really?' I asked, in disbelief,  
'Wow, I would love to have a car like that. Then again, I'd just love to learn how to drive first' I smiled. He laughed. I looked at the clock. _Still 2 hours. _Freddie noticed me looking at the clock,  
'Eager to get away from me?' he asked, 'I can't be that bad...' he said, with a smirk. I laughed,  
'No, I was just looking to see how much time we had until we had to board' I said. He smiled, 'You know what I'm gonna do?' I asked,  
'No, what?' he asked, smirking and leaning toward me a bit,  
'I'm gonna buy you a new shirt' I finished, smiling. He laughed,  
'No, you're not' he smiled,  
'Yes, I am' I said, 'It only seems right since I ruined the one you're wearing' I cringed remembering the coffee incident,  
'Sam, it's fine' he said, 'You-'  
'Ah!' I silenced him,  
'You really don-'  
'Bap!'  
'You can't-'  
'Bzzz!'  
'Sam, you don't need to buy me another-'  
'Ap!' He sighed , 'I won't take no for an answer' I said, 'As soon as we get to Florida-Actually I'll buy you one now!' the idea hit me. I stood up grabbing my bag,  
'What? No, Sam-'  
'Sh!' I silenced him, 'I saw some shops on the way in' I said, heading toward the door out of the lounge. I turned around when I noticed someone following me,  
'I'm coming with you' he said, 'No way am I letting you buy me a shirt'  
'Good thinking, you'll need to try them on!' I said, pulling him to the shops.


	3. Flights

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super-busy :P Sorry, if this chapter seems a bit...'out there' but the next one will be up shortly :) REVIEW! Please!**

'Okay, which do you like?' I asked Freddie, who was standing in front of me modelling all the shirts I made him try on,  
'Sam! I already said, you are not buy-'  
'Hurry up, we only have half an hour until we have to bored' I said,  
'Ugh, I'm not going to say one so you might as well just not-'  
'I'm gonna get you this one' I said, picking up one he already tried on. He looked best in that one,  
'Sam!' He scolded, trying to take the shirt off me,  
'No!' I ran to pay for the shirt and found him looking angry at me when I got out the store,  
'I'm giving you the money for that, Y'know' he said, taking the bag out of my hands,  
'No, you're not' I told him, 'It was a gift and I ruined your last one anyways' I shrugged, ' Put it on!'  
_'Flight 644 to Florida departing at 4:00pm is now boarding at gate 12'  
_'Oh, no time, you'll have to change in the plane in the bathro-' I was cut off short when he removed his shirt in front of me and changed it for the new one. I couldn't help myself from staring at his chest. I couldn't pull my eyes away, even though I wanted to,  
'Come on' he snapped me out of my trance by pulling me toward the gate. I shook my head and got out my boarding pass and my ticket. I looked at it then looked at Freddie's which he now had out in his hand and realised that we were sitting together. _This just keeps getting better and better...  
_'Looks like we're sitting together' I commented. He checked our tickets over and smiled at me,  
'Looks like we are' he winked at me. I smiled and stepped forward to the desk,  
'Ticket and boarding pass?' the woman asked me. I handed her my ticket and pass. She checked them over before tearing a bit off and giving it back to me,  
'Enjoy your flight' she said to me. I smiled,  
'Thanks' I muttered, before heading down the corridor toward the plane. I hadn't been walking for 30 seconds when I felt a hand on my shoulder,

'Eee!' I let out a short scream and turned around to see Freddie, 'You have got to stop doing that' I said, catching my breath,  
'Thanks for waiting for me' he said, sarcastically. I didn't know I was supposed to wait for him...'Let's go' he said, walking past me toward the plane. I grabbed my bag which I set down on the floor when I was talking to him, and followed him to the plane. We were greeted by a stewardess who directed us to our seats. The row of seats that we were sitting on were rows of two. I was sitting by the window and Freddie was sitting on the outside. He smiled and stood back to let me through to my seat. I smiled and sat down and he followed sitting in his seat. I opened my bag and took my (Freddie's) book out. I opened my book to the book to the page I was on and continued reading,  
'Well, I can tell you're gonna be fun on this flight ' he commented. I closed my book and set it on my lap,  
'Ok, so what do you suggest we do?' I asked,  
'Well, I can think of a few things' he said, winking. I rolled my eyes, 'Ok, let's play a game' he said, 'Y'know, until the plane takes off' he said,  
'Ok, what?' I asked,  
'Umm...how about would you rather?' he asked,  
'Um, ok' I agreed, 'you first' I told him,  
'Okay, um would you rather sleep with a guy who you've known for ages who was a complete jerk or a friendly complete stranger?' he asked,  
'Complete stranger' I said, 'I'm not sleeping with a jerk' I told him,  
'Interesting' he said,  
'Ok, um Would you rather give up your computer or your pet?' I asked,  
'Pet' he answered, almost immediately. I raised my eyebrow at him in shock. _He would give up a pet?! _'I don't have a pet' he explained,  
'Ok, if you did'  
'But I don't'  
'But if you did'  
'But I don't so I'm never going to have to make that decision'  
'Well, I'm never gonna have to make the decision of sleeping with a jerk or a stranger!' I exclaimed,  
'You might have to make that decision sooner than you think' he said, with his eyebrows up. I didn't get a chance to answer as an announcement was made,

_Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we are ready for take off,  
_I did my seatbelt up with slight nervousness, hands shaking. I did up my seatbelt and sat up, gripping the sides of the chair. Okay, so I'm a little afraid of taking off...  
'Sam?' Freddie asked,  
'What?' I asked, trying not to show my fear on my face,  
'Are you ok?' he asked. Obviously I didn't hide it very well,  
'I'm fine' I lied. I cursed myself when my voice came out all squeaky,  
'Sam, are you afraid of flying?' he asked, in disbelief,  
'No!' I quickly denied, 'Just...taking off...and landing...' I mumbled,  
'Sam, it's fine' he said, 'If you're that afraid, you can hold my hand' he winked. I laughed,  
'No thanks, I'm good' I said. Just then the plane started to speed down the runway at dramatically increasing speed and I grabbed Freddie's hand for dear life. He laughed.

'Sam?' he asked. I ignored him and kept reading my book, 'Sam?' he asked, poking me once. I sucked a breath in and kept reading my book, 'Sam?!' he kept poking me in the side. I kept ignoring him and he backed off for a few minutes, 'Samantha?' he asked, his tone low. I put down my book,  
'Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That.' I hissed through my teeth at him. He smiled,  
'I'm bored' he said,  
'What do you want me to do about it?' I asked,  
'Entertain me' he said,  
'How?' I asked, 'Didn't you bring a book or something?' I asked. He nodded toward the one in my hands,  
'You're reading it' he said,  
'I thought you said you read it' I said,  
'No, I said I was done with it' he said. I offered the book out to him.  
'Here' I said, 'Finish it' I told him,  
'No, you're reading it' he protested,  
'You won't let me!' I exclaimed,  
'You can read it in Florida' he said. I sighed and put my book down,  
'What do you wanna do then?' I asked,  
'Tell me about yourself' he said.

I woke up in a very comfortable position, which is weird cause I'm on a plane. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. I realised I'd fallen asleep, leaning my back up against the wall of the plane and with my legs sprawled out across Freddie's knees,  
'Morning, sleeping beauty' he smiled. I rubbed my eyes,  
'Hi' I said, sitting up,  
'Why are my legs on you?' I asked,  
'Well, you fell asleep with your legs on the chair and your arms wrapped around you and you did _not _look very comfortable so I moved them across me' he explained,  
'Oh, thanks' I said, taking them off him,

'S'alright' he smiled,  
'How long have I been-' I was interrupted by an announcement,  
_Ladies and gentlemen, we will be preparing to land in around 10 minutes. So, if you can fasten your seatbelts and make sure that any loose luggage is in the overhead compartments. Thank you. _

'Woah, I was out for ages' I commented,  
'Yeah, you were' he said,  
'I'm sorry, you must have been really bored, with my legs on you' I apologised,  
'Nah, kept myself busy' he said, pointing to the mini-television on the back of the chair in front of him, playing a movie. I laughed,  
'Good' I smiled, sitting upright and fastening my seatbelt. Freddie's hand then appeared in front of me holding a chocolate bar,  
'Thought you might be hungry' he said,  
'Thanks' I smiled. I opened it and ate it quickly,  
'Whoa, you really were hungry' he commented. I laughed. My laughter suddenly came to a halt when the plane started descending and I grabbed Freddie's hand. He laughed before kissing my hand.

I grabbed my bag and got off the plane, Freddie following not far behind me. Ugh, I hated going through all the boring bits of flying places. You had to check your luggage, then you had to get your ticket and boarding pass checked, then you had to do it all again the other side, plus baggage claim. I sighed and eventually made it through baggage claim, having missed my case twice by not being able to lift it. Eventually Freddie lifted it and gave it to me and I made my way to the check in desks. At the airport, they had a room with different desks for different hotels and villas and stuff that people were staying in. I looked around and spotted the one for my hotel,  
'Okay so-' I said, turning to Freddie,  
'So' he said,  
'I guess this is it' I said, 'Thanks for sitting with me, the book, and holding my legs while I slept' I blushed slightly at the memory. He laughed,  
'You're welcome' he said, 'And thank you for keeping me company and keeping me from dying of boredom' he smiled. I laughed,  
'Well, thanks' I said, holding my hand out for him to shake. He smirked and took my hand. I leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek,  
'Thanks, I had a great flight' I smiled at him and turned, heading to my hotel checking in desk,  
'Good morning' I said to the woman behind the desk. _It was morning now in Florida, _  
'Good morning, Miss' she greeted, 'Have you booked a room with _Goodnight Sleeps?_' she asked,  
'Yeah, um-' I said, searching in my bags for my documents,  
'Um, I'm sorry Miss' she started, 'I was under the impression that they had notified all residents' she said,  
'Excuse me?' I asked, not understanding what she was getting at,  
'_Goodnight Sleeps _has been closed for emergency fumigation' she told me. _Oh, you have _got _to be kidding..._'They'll be shut until the 14th' she told me. _Ugh, but that's8 days from now, where the hell am I supposed to stay for 8 days?!  
_'Is there any alternative accommodation?' I asked,  
'No, I'm sorry' she apologised 'Everywhere is booked'  
'Great' I mumbled under my breath, picking up my case and heading to some nearby seats. I grabbed my phone and started dialling Carly's number. I know it costs a _fortune_ to call from Florida and I was only supposed to do it in emergencies and this was,  
'Sam?!' she asked when she answered,  
'Yeah, hey Carls-'  
'What's wrong?! Are you ok?!' she started frantically firing questions at me,  
'Yeah, Carls I'm fine' I told her,  
'Then why are you calling?!' she snapped, 'It costs a fortune! Why are you calling if you're absolutely fine and-'  
'If you shut up, I'll tell you!' I snapped,  
'Go on' she encouraged,  
'My hotels been closed for emergency fumigation and won't be ready until the 14th' I said,  
'What?! But that's eight days away!' she exclaimed, 'What are you gonna do until then?' she asked,  
'I dunno, they said there's no other hotels available, but I was wondering if you could-' I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind me. I whipped my head around to see Freddie,  
'Uh, Carls I'll call you back' I said,

'No! Wait, Sam! I'll-' she exclaimed before I hung up,  
'Hey' I greeted, 'What are you still doing here?' I asked,  
'Waiting for my ride' he explained. I nodded,  
'Listen.' He started, 'I couldn't help but overhear your situation and-'  
'Overhear?' I asked,  
'Well, you were kind of yelling' he told me,  
'Whoops' I said,  
'Anyway, I wanted to come over here and offer my services' I raised an eyebrow, 'I mean you can always come and stay with me if you want' My eyes widened,  
'Oh, no I can't' I said, 'Thank you very much, but I couldn't impose like that, I mean-'  
'Sam, you wouldn't be imposing, I'm offering' he said,  
'I don't wanna ruin your holiday-' I started,  
'You wouldn't be ruining it, Sam' he said, 'you'd only be making it better' he said,  
'I can't just-'  
'Please?' he interrupted me,  
'I don't wanna-'  
'Please?' he asked, in the middle of my sentence, again,  
'I can't rui-'  
'Please?' he asked,  
'God man! Let me talk!' I snapped,  
'I can't just go over to your house, I mean you were going to stay by yourself and I couldn't-'  
'Please, Princess?' he asked,  
'Uh...I-' I stammered,  
'Come on?' he asked, giving me puppy dog eyes, 'Plus, where else can you go?' he asked. I contemplated that for a moment. He was right. I _had _nowhere else to go. It was either stay with him for a couple of days whilst I looked for somewhere else, or be homeless on my birthday...  
'Well...'  
'Please?' he asked,  
'Fine' I broke down, 'But on one condition' I said and he creased his eyebrows, 'Don't call me, _Princess_' I said.

**So, there you go, hope you enjoyed! :D You can tell if you did/didn't and how to improve in your REVIEW that you're definitely gonna leave cause you love this story, right? ;) I really love reading reviews that tell me how people think I can improve cause then I try and do them and try and be a better writer! So, please review! Thanks!  
XxxX **


	4. Houses and Companies

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating this in a while, but no worries, I haven't forgotten about it! ;) So, here's a long-ish chapter for you guys whilst I'm orking on the next :P Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

**Oh, and also, I'm Beta reading now for anyone who's writing a story and they want some advice on spelling, plots etc, just drop me a message and I'll be glad to help :) **

"Car's here" he said, grabbing my suitcase and wheeling it out the door. It was only now that I realised that he didn't have any luggage, just a flight backpack. I guess cause he owns a place out here, he didn't need to bring anything, "You ok?" he asked,  
"Oh, yeah sorry" I apologized and ran after him, "Here, let me take that" I said, reaching for my luggage in his hand,  
"No, it's ok" he said,  
"No, really let me take it" I said again, "It's really heavy and-"  
"Sam, if it was a problem for me, would I have taken it in the first place?" he asked, smiling. He walked out the door and I followed. He told me to wait with my suit case while he went to go talk to the driver. It was only then when I watched him go to the car, I realised a limo had turned up to take him back to his place. I stared in shock at the limo when he came back. He grabbed my case off me,  
"Come on, then" he said, walking to the limo. He stopped halfway and turned back to me. I was still staring in awe, "You coming?" he asked,  
"It-it's a limo" I said. He laughed,  
"Yes, it is" he smiled, "Have you not been in one before?" he asked, putting my case in the trunk. I quickly followed him to the back door of the car. He opened the door for me and gestured for me to get in.  
"I have, but it's gonna be a change riding in one when someone hasn't died" I said, getting in. He laughed and stepped in next to me and shut the door. He slid over the seats to one next to me and did his safety belt up,  
"No stops this time please, Chad" he said,  
"Yes, Mr Benson" he answered,  
"Seriously man, call me Freddie" he smiled,  
"Yes. Freddie" He said. We both laughed a little and we started moving. I couldn't believe I was in a limo! I hadn't really taken the time to look around one really, but man! They were FANCY!  
"What's up?" Freddie asked me after a minute. It was then I realised I was looking around the inside of the lime in awe. I looked at him with my mouth open. He laughed. I closed my mouth as he leant over and poured a drink. I'd never had a drink in a limo before, it was always alcohol. Freddie looked at me and smiled before he opened a small compartment and brought out a glass bottle of J2O,  
"Not alcohol, right?" he asked me, smiling before removing the bottle cap and giving it to me,  
"Thanks" I laughed.

I woke up with my head on Freddie's lap. I immediately sat up and started apologising. _Oh my god, that's so inappropriate and embarrassing!  
_"Sorry" I mumbled. He laughed,  
"You seem to be making a habit of this" he said, gesturing to me and him. I smiled nervously,  
"How long was I asleep?" I asked,  
"Um, about an hour" he answered, "but don't worry we"re almost there" he said,  
"Oh, good" I smiled and yawned,  
"Jet lag?" he asked,  
"I guess" I shrugged,  
"You can sleep when we get to the house" he told me. I smiled and stretched.

We pulled up in a drive way to Freddie's house, scratch that mansion! It was huge! And he says this is only his holiday home? I wonder what his actual house is like...

"Sam?" I turned around to see Freddie standing, holding the door open for me. I blushed slightly and got out,  
"Thanks" I mumbled, still in amazement of his "house". The driver got out and walked around to the trunk. He lifted my bag out and I ran to help him. He was an older man and I didn't want him to hurt his back or something. I grabbed it off him and set it on the ground,  
"Miss" he said,  
"Sam" I corrected,  
"Miss Sam" he compromised. I smiled. Freddie came from behind me and took my case from me. Why does everyone keep taking my case?  
"Freddie, I can take my own case" I said, taking it off him. He held his hands up,  
"Just trying to help, Samantha" he teased and I hit him around the shoulder,  
"Don't call me that" I said,

"Besides, you looked like you were struggling on the way from the airport" he said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the case. He led me up his driveway and to his front door...doors. He took out a key and unlocked it. I stared ahead when he unlocked the door. The house was even more impressive on the inside. It had a massive sitting room with a set of double doors which I assumed led out to the outside area,  
"Kitchen. Sitting room. Gym. That door leads to outside and the pool area" he explained, pointing everything out. The kitchen was opposite to the sitting room and nearly as big as it. I watched Freddie as he started to make his way upstairs,  
"Well, come on" he turned and gestured for me to follow him. I pulled my suitcase to the stairs and attempted to get it over the first step. I pulled it and tried about three times but I couldn't get it up,

"Eep!" I squealed, as I accidently let go of my suitcase, whilst pulling and fell back. Freddie grabbed me and set me upright. He rolled his eyes and laughed a little before grabbing my case and lifting it effortlessly,  
"You're house is amazing" I blurted out, while we were going up the stairs,  
"Thanks" he laughed, "Ok, this is the game room" he was naming all the rooms down the corridor so I would know what they were, "The home cinema, the upstairs sitting room-" He has an _upstairs _sitting room? "-and this is my room" he said, as we got to a set of double doors, "And this-" he said, as we got to another set of double doors, "-will be your room" he said, opening the doors. I gasped at what I saw . This bedroom had to be at least...fou-No, five times the size of my one at home. There was a giant double bed in the centre of the room coated in white sheets. There was a dressing table in the corner of the room and my own bathroom! Freddie laughed at me as I ran and jumped on the bed. He stood at the end of the bed and raised an eyebrow at me,  
"It looked comfy" I explained. He laughed,  
"Room ok then?" he smiled,  
"Ok? It's-amazing" I said, "Freddie, it's all-it's too much" I told him, "I'd have been fine sleeping on a couch for-"  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna make you sleep on a couch" he sounded disgusted by the idea, "Right, what'd you want for dinner?" he asked,  
"Oh, whatever's fine" I smiled,  
"Sam, you're gonna have to be more specific" he said,

"No, I mean-Whatever you're having's fine" I cleared up,  
"Sam" he said, "What. Do. _You. _Want?" he asked,  
"Um...pizza?" I asked,  
"Ok, pizza" he smiled, "Meet you downstairs in ten" he said, before going out the door. I started to unpack my things. I was intending to only be here for a few days, I didn't want to get in the way of anything, so I only unpacked a few things that I needed. I looked at the clock and realised that I was supposed to be downstairs five minutes ago. I headed to the door and then thought that I should call Carly, She's probably freaking out by now. I put the phone to my ear and heard three rings before she picked up,  
"Sam! Why did you hang up on me?! I didn't know what you were going to do!" she exclaimed,  
"Carls, calm down" I said, "It's-well..." I trailed off,  
"Well, what?" she asked, "What are you gonna do? Where are you? Where are you gonna stay? Could you find anywhere?" she asked. Just then Freddie came into my room and sat on the bed next to me. I offered him a small smile, slightly embarrassed that I was 10 minutes late to be downstairs,  
"It's complicated" I told her, "This guy I met in the airport on the other side kinda offered me to stay with him for a few days" he raised his eyebrows at the words "this guy",  
"Sam!" Carly shouted at me down the phone, "Are you crazy?! He could be a rapist or a killer or something!" she screamed. Freddie laughed, he could obviously hear her from down the phone,  
"Carls, it's fine" I said, "I can't talk about it now but-"  
"Why not?!" she exclaimed, "Is he there? He's there, isn't he?! Oh my god, he's gonna kidnap you or something and then take you somewhere where I'll never see you again! Oh my god, Sam! How could you do such a reckless thing?!"  
"Carly!" I shouted,  
"Sam!" she shouted back,  
"Listen, this is raging up my phone bill so-" I took the phone away from my ear, "Do you have Wifi?" I asked Freddie. He smiled and nodded, "Listen, Carls, I'll email you or something later with all the details and stuff, ok?" I asked, "I promise you, I'm fine"  
"Sam! Don't you dare hang up on me agai-" I cut her off and threw my phone on the bed. I rested my head in my hands,  
"You're not a rapist or a killer, are you?" I muffled out. Freddie laughed,  
"No" he answered,  
"Oh, I guess I can take your word for it" I said, getting up to follow him downstairs,  
"However, kidnapping you does sound appealing" he winked at me before going downstairs. I blushed slightly and shut my door to follow him downstairs.

When we got downstairs, I was confused when I saw that kitchen table was empty. My eyes then followed Freddie to the sitting room and I then saw 2 boxes on the coffee table. Freddie sat down on the couch and started helping himself to the pizza,  
"Oh, so we're eating on the couch?" I asked. _That was a stupid question...  
_"Yeah, why?" he asked, "If you wanna eat at the table, then we can go-"  
"No, no! This is great" I said, sitting on the couch next to him,  
"Help yourself" he said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I looked at the pizza, not wanting to help myself. I dunno, I just Didn't feel right taking things. He came back and set a glass on the table in front of me and then a bottle of beer on his side. I looked at my glass, wondering what he put in it,  
"Coke" he said, pointing to my glass. He must have seen me staring,  
"Thanks" I smiled,  
"You _can _help yourself, Y"know" he said, pointing to my empty plate,  
"I know, I just didn't want to..." He sighed and grabbed a piece and put it on my plate,  
"Thanks" I mumbled. I began to start eating when I stopped and grabbed a napkin he brought in with the pizza and put it under my drink, acting as a coaster. I then did the same with his drink. He looked at me questioningly, "I wouldn't want the drinks to leave a ring on your nice coffee table" I explained. He laughed and I blushed a little at him laughing at me,  
"So, when's your business meeting?" I asked, taking a bite of my pizza,  
"Next Tuesday" he replied, "It's only for a couple hours" he smiled,  
"Cool..." I commented,  
"So, what you planning on doing tomorrow?" he asked,  
"Oh, I dunno" I said,

"Well, I recommend a whole day of just resting around here, Y'know chill by the pool, relax" he said, "After that plane ride, you're gonna need it" he added, taking a bite of his pizza,  
"Thanks for the advice" I said. Aw, I _was _hoping to get out into town and see what was around...  
"You done?" Freddie asked, pointing to my empty plate. I nodded,  
"Yeah" I grabbed it and then his and stood up,  
"I'll do that" he said, going for the plates I had in my hand,  
"No, it's fine" I smiled, grabbing the glasses in my other hand and heading to the kitchen. He grabbed the empty pizza box and followed me to the kitchen. I put the plates and glasses in the sink and turned to Freddie struggling with fitting the pizza box in the...wrong bin. I laughed a little and took the box off him. I rested it on my knee and folded it in half and put it in the recycling bin next to the regular one,  
"Recyclable" I told him. He smiled as I walked to the sink, turning on the taps. I started doing the washing up,  
"Sam, you don't have to do that" he said, turning the water off. I turned it back on,  
"Yes, I do"  
"I have a maid that does all that" he told me,  
"No, I don't want her to have to do everything and I want to do my bit" I said. He sighed and shook his head. I finished washing up to see that Freddie wasn't in the kitchen anymore. I yawned in tiredness. I looked at my watch. Oh my god, it's only nine thirty...Well, I guess jet lag got to me more than I thought. I went upstairs after I couldn't find Freddie downstairs anywhere. I came to his door and lightly tapped on it. There was no answer so I lightly pushed the door open to see Freddie, still dressed asleep on his bed on top of the sheets, obviously having fallen asleep. I could hear a faint snoring coming from him. I giggled slightly and slowly shut the door and headed to my room. I yawned and got changed in to my sleepwear. My plan was to read some more of my book before I went to sleep but I was so tired, I don't think I'll be keeping up to that plan.

I woke up due to light coming thorough the curtains. I threw my hand on the bedside table in an attempt to grab my phone. I did and looked at the clock. Shit, it's already one in the afternoon...I guess I really did have jet lag. I sat up and I remembered exactly where I was. I sighed and got out of bed and put my slippers on. I walked to the bathroom that was attached to my room, grabbing my bath bag from the top mo my case as I went. I quickly yanked a brush through my hair and threw some clothes on. I didn't really pay much attention to what I was wearing as I wasn't going out today. I threw some flip-flops on and headed downstairs. As soon as I reached the downstairs hallway, I headed straight for the kitchen, I was _so _hungry! I searched through the cupboards before I found a few _Fatcakes _in one of them. I shrugged, _better than nothing. _I unwrapped one and took a bite,

"Miss Samantha?" A voice asked, making me jump and let out a scream. I turned to see a woman in an apron standing in the kitchen. This must be his maid he was talking about, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you" She apologised,  
"No, It's fine, I'm just too jumpy" I said,

"Would you like me to fix you some brunch?" she asked,  
"Oh, no I'm fine" I said, pointing to my Fatcake,  
"If you're sure" she said, "Mr. Benson asked me to tell you he would like you to meet him in the gym as soon as you get up" she told me,  
"Okay thanks" I smiled and started walking out of the kitchen. I stopped and whirled around, "Um, Where's the gym?" I asked,

"Down the hall, to your left" she answered, smiling. I smiled,  
"Thanks" I said and started walking down the hall. I got to the first door on the left and I heard music coming from the room. I slowly opened the door to see Freddie in the middle of the gym, shirtless, working on a bench press. I couldn't help but stare at his chest. I was eventually snapped out of my thoughts by him calling my name,  
"Sam?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled at him, "I see you helped yourself" he said, pointing to the _Fatcake _in my hand,  
"Oh, yeah" I laughed,  
"Listen, I've only got a few more things to do here and then I'm all yours" he said, "We can go in the pool" _All yours..._. I found myself staring at his chest again, seeing as he was now standing right in front of me. He noticed this time and smirked,  
"Oh, yeah sure" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. I turned to go out the door,  
"Y"know, you can stay and watch if you want" he offered. I stopped in my tracks, "I need a spotter" he smirked. I wanted to stay but I was afraid of what I'd do...  
"I'll just, um-" I managed, pointing to the door. I stepped out, closing the door behind me. I had to take a breath before I went back upstairs to my room. I opened the door and started getting my swimsuit out. I decided on a tankini rather than a bikini for the moment. I went into the bathroom to change and collect my towel. I started to go out the room when I noticed my lap top poking out of one of my bags. I decided seeing as Freddie needed to do a few things, I'd message Carly and tell her everything that's up.

I was nearly finished writing and about to send the e mail when a knock came from my door followed my Freddie poking his head in,  
"You ready?" he asked,  
"Oh, yeah" I said, quickly sending it and switching it off. I grabbed my towel and walked out the door with him.

When we got outside, I set my towel and phone on a table and lay on a sun lounger just by the pool. Freddie on the other hand, went straight for the pool, climbing in. I slipped my sunglasses on and relaxed. After a minute or two of relaxing, Freddie called my name,  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah?" I asked,  
"Come in the water" he more commanded than asked,  
"No, I'm fine here thanks" I replied,  
"Come on" he encouraged, "The waters great"  
"Maybe later" I said. He didn't say anything for a while, so I assumed he'd let it go. Suddenly, I felt two cool fingers rip my sunglasses from my face and two arms slip under my back and lift me up,  
"Oh my god! Put me down!" I exclaimed. Freddie smirked at me before throwing me in the water, before joining me. I popped up, wiping the water from my eyes. Freddie was already close to me when I cleared my vision. He was so close, I'm pretty sure he could hear my breathing. He leaned in closer and my breathing hitched. He reached forward to remove a lock of hair matted to my forehead and curled it behind my ear,  
"You're so beautiful" he whispered, huskily. Shivers ran through my spine and whole body as he said that. I couldn't say anything; I was too busy trying not to hyperventilate. He leaned in and was about to kiss me when his phone rang from inside the house. He pulled away and sighed in frustration. He made his way to the pool steps and climbed out. Oh my god, he looked so good, all shirtless with water droplets trailing down his chest. _Mmm, _he was positively delicious. _Did I just say _positively delicious_? _He disappeared into the house; I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts as I swam to the pool steps. I got out and started to dry myself of when Freddie came out the house,  
"I have to go out for a bit" he informed me, "Do you wanna stay or come with me?" he asked,  
"Um, do you want me to come with you?" I asked, wrapping a towel around myself and walking toward him,  
"I'd very much like you to come with me" he smiled,  
"Ok, I'll just go get changed" I told him, "Do I have time for a shower?" I asked him,  
"Yeah, sure" he replied, "I'll be waiting here for you" he said. I smiled, heading upstairs. When I got to my room, I quickly hopped in the shower and washed my hair. When I'd finished, I slipped on a red and white flower dress that came down to just above my knees and towel dried my hair. When I'd finished, I set the towel down and headed out the door downstairs. Freddie was standing by the door wearing a pair of shorts and a button up shirt,  
"You ready?" he asked, opening the door,  
"Yep" I smiled, heading out the door. He opened the door and I walked out the door. He closed the door and led me to the limo. I saw...Chad? get out to open my door for me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Freddie shake his head and Chad went to the driver's seat. I reached out to open the door and let myself in but Freddie's hand beat me to it. I smiled at him before getting in. A second later the door on the other side opened and Freddie got in with me,  
"_Techspan, _Chad" Freddie told, I suppose his name is Chad. Wait...Did he say _Techspan?  
_"_Techspan_?" I asked. He nodded,  
"Yep" he nodded,  
"You work at _Techspan?!_" Techspan was this big computer company that made, laptops, games consoles, computers, anything technical,  
"Sam, It's my business" he told me laughing. I stared at him,  
"_Your _business?!" I asked, in awe. He nodded,  
"Why do you think I have so much stuff?" he asked,  
"I dunno..." I trailed off. He smiled,  
"I wasn't supposed to go into the office today, but they're having a problem with the new laptop we've been trying to perfect for months" he said,  
"Oh" I breathed, still not believing I was sitting in the same limo as the creator of _Techspan. _Oh my god...  
"Sam?" he asked, breaking me out of my trance, "You ok?" he asked,  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He shrugged,  
"Never came up" he said,  
"Yeah" I said, "It did" I protested, "You told me about your meeting, you could have told me then" I suggested,  
"Yeah..." he trailed off, "I'd just met you"  
"So?" I asked, confused,  
"Well, when I tell girls I'm the owner of _Techspan_, they think I'm trying to impress them to get into their pants" he smiled, "I didn't want you to think that, especially since I'd only just met you" he explained,  
"You think I'd think that?" I asked,  
"Well...I couldn't be sure" he said,  
"I wouldn't" I told him. He looked at me and flashed me a dazzling smile, showing his pearl white teeth,  
"So, what's this new laptop problem, then?" I asked, out of curiosity. He raised an eyebrow at me in shock,  
"Well, it's basically just a problem of the microprocessor, which incorporates most or all of the functions of the computer's central processing unit isn't running as it should so we're trying to fix that..." he trailed off, "Simple understanding, complicated solution" I stared at him, eyes wide,  
"You just said a bunch of stuff I don't know there" I told him. He laughed out loud,  
"Basically, we're trying to make it run faster" he told me. I nodded. I understood that. Just then, my phone beeped signalling I had a text. I took my phone out to see the text was from Carly,  
_Sam! Are you crazy?! You can't stay with him! I mean, who even _is _him?! You can't do this! Find somewhere else! I'll wire you money! You can't do this! Let's recap, shall we?! You met a COMPLETE STRANGER at the airport, and then decided to stay with this COMPLETE STRANGER and you don't even know anything about him!  
Call me!  
Carls xx  
_I sighed.She's right...I mean I hardly know him...I mean, yeah we spent a few hours together at the airport, then the flight...and now I'm staying with him...I mean is this...normal? Of course it's not normal, but he seems so nice and kind...But what if he turns out to be a complete jerk? Oh my god, what if he tries to kidnap me or something?! I thought he was joking, but he could have been serious! Oh my god, what if Carly's right?! And he is a rapist or a killer or something?! Oh my god!  
"Sam?" Freddie's voice broke through my thought, putting his hand on my arm. As soon as his hand touched my arm, I let out a squeal and jumped out of my seat a bit, "Sam, are you ok?" he asked. I nodded quickly, "You look a bit pale" he commented. I shook my head,  
"I'm fine" I croaked out. I looked back at my phone and read the text from Carly again. Oh god...I feel sick...Suddenly, my phone was yanked out of my hands and Freddie was reading the text. I tried to get it back off him but he pushed me down in my seat. Suddenly, he pressed a button and put the phone to his ear. Oh god, he's calling?! Phone bill...through the roof!  
"Hello, Carly?" he asked. _Oh god... _"I just wanted to call to assure you that I am not a rapist or a killer nor will I do anything or let any harm come to Samantha" he said. I heard a soft mumble from the other end of the phone, "Yes, I realise that" he nodded, "I'll be sure to. Yes, I promise. Y'know, its sweet you worry about Samantha so much" he smiled when I heard a giggle on the other end of the phone followed by a mumble, "Yes, I can. I promise I won't. I'll give her back to you...eventually" he smirked in my direction, "Carly, I promise you" he said, "No, you are. You are so much" he smiled. My brow furrowed in confusion as to what they were talking about, "Ok, thank you, Carly. Goodbye" he said, and then hung up the phone, handing it to me,  
"Y'know my phone bill's gonna be through the roof now" I complained,  
"I'll pay for the call" he said,  
"No, it's fine, I'll-"  
"Nope, I insist"  
"So, what did you say to her?" I asked. Just then my phone beeped and I got another text,

_I approve :) Good luck! ;) xxx  
_I looked at Freddie with my eyebrow raised in question,  
"How?" I asked and showed him the text. He read it and laughed. Just then Chad announced we were here and the limo came to a halt,  
"It's all about charm" Freddie smirked at me, before opening the door and getting out. Suddenly, my door was open with Freddie on the other side of it, "Come on then" he said,  
"I'm coming?" I asked. _I just assumed cause it's a business thing, I'd wait in the ca-limo,  
_"Yes" he replied, "Unless you'd rather wait here for me" he said, "I just thought you'd like to see the inside of _Techspan_" he smirked,  
"Well, yeah..." I said, getting out the car, "But what if I...I dunno, brake something?" I asked,  
"You won't" he assured me, taking my hand and leading me to the front door,  
"Don't speak so soon" I mumbled. As soon as Freddie opened the door, I was hit by a blast of cool air from the air conditioning,  
"Ah, Mr Benson" a man standing behind the desk, writing on a clip board said, sounding relieved. He practically ran around the desk and toward Freddie, "We're having the slight problem of trying to get the internal processer too-"  
"Professor Carmine?" Freddie interrupted him, "You're being very rude to my guest" he said, gesturing to me. My eyes widened,  
"Oh, I'm so dreadfully sorry" he apologised to me and then held out his hand to shake, "I'm professor Carmine" he smiled. I took his hand and shook it,  
"Nice to meet you" I replied, "I'm Sam"  
"You're very polite" he smiled and I blushed, "So, how do you to know each other then?" he asked,  
"Um..." I trailed off, not knowing how to describe our...situation,  
"She's staying with me for a while" Freddie said, "Now, the internal processor needs to be adjusted to the-" I zoned out as they started talking about techy stuff. I looked around the lobby and saw a display of electrical...looking...things...I walked away from Freddie and professor Carmine and got a closer look. Above it all, there was a sign that said. _Technology through the years. _Below there was a series of podiums, holding the different stages of technological equipment and right at the end was _Techspan. _I couldn't tell what the piece of equipment was on the podium...too technical for me I suppose. I slowly reached out to touch it and figure out what it was,  
"Sam?" Freddie's voice came from behind me. I withdrew my hand and turned around,  
"Hmm?" I asked. Freddie and Professor Carmine were on the start of the staircase,  
"You coming?" he asked me,  
"Oh! Yeah" I said, quickly hopping toward the staircase. I followed them up into a room filled with different computers and wires coming from them. I looked around in awe. I didn't think this many wires existed!

"Hold on" I heard Freddie say to Professor Carmine. He came over to me, taking my hand, "Follow me" he said, in my ear. I didn't really have a choice...he was dragging me...He took me down the hall to a set of double doors and opened it. My jaw dropped in amazement. There were two of three sofas and chairs around the room and a beautiful glass coffee table in the centre. There was a transparent, glass desk in one corner of the room with a laptop on it, along with a giant computer screen on the wall above the desk, so someone could face it when they sat down. There was also a giant, flat screen television on the wall opposite the desk. There was a coffee machine...on the mini bar and a table of snacks next to it. There was also a small football table in the corner of the room. The whole room was lit up by the outside wall made entirely of glass. Freddie took my hand and sat me down on one of the chairs,  
"This is my office" he told me, "You-"  
"This is your office?!" I asked,  
"Yeah..." he replied,  
"Oh my god, it's so...fancy" I said,  
"Yeah, well I couldn't do too much to it as this is only one of our buildings" he told me. I raised my eyebrows at him,  
"Wow..." I trailed off, "and the football table?" I asked,  
"What? I like to have fun too" he smiled,  
"Listen, this will only take maximum half an hour" he told me, "I've just gotta solve this simple problem and then I'll be back" he said,  
"It Didn't sound simple" I commented which made him laugh,  
"You can stay in here" he said, "You gonna be ok?" _Ok? With a television set, mini bar and-Oh, god a massage chair?_ I sighed when Freddie pushed the button on the chair which made it work, "You"ll be fine" he commented, getting up and going to the door, "I'll be back later, ok?" he asked. I didn't respond, I was too busy enjoying the sensations this chair was performing on my back.

"Sam?" I was woken by a low voice, "Sam?" it whispered again. I groaned and waver whoever it was off with my hand, "Sam, I'm done" I opened my eyes and it suddenly dawned on me where I was. I'd fallen asleep in Freddie's office. I shot up on the couch and smoothed my hair down; I could tell I had bed hair from the reflection of myself in the television set. SO embarrassing,  
"Sorry" I mumbled. He laughed,  
"Don't apologise" he smiled, "You're cute sleeping"...I'm pretty sure I blushed, "Anyway, I'm the one who should be apologising, I took a lot longer than I said I would" he said,  
"Oh, it's fine" I said, standing up,  
"No, it's not, you obviously got bored"

"No, I just...was tired I guess" I smiled nervously. I looked down at the floor and saw that my phone must have fallen out of my pocket or something. I bent down to pick it up. Whoa, he'd been gone for three hours!  
"Ready?" he asked,  
"Yeah" I said, "Are we heading back now?" I asked,  
"Well, I thought I'd treat you to lunch" he smiled,  
"Oh, no it's fine" I said, not wanting him to pay,  
"I insist" he said,  
"No, really, I-I'm um, not hungry" After I said that, as if on cue, my stomach growled. I blushed and Freddie laughed,  
"Seems you are" he laughed, "Come on, I know I great place" he said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the door.


	5. Thunder

**Sorry it's kinda short guys, but I wanted to upload something for you guys while I was writing :P So here ya go! Review please! They really make my day :) **

I was awoken by a sharp crack in my ear. I jumped, sitting up in my bed and whipped my head around my room to see if anyone was there. No one was. I sighed and looked over at the clock to see it was one 'o' clock in the morning. Another sharp crack made me jump and I realised it was coming from outside. _Thunder._ Oh, god...I grabbed the sheets of the bed and threw them over my head. God, I HATE thunder. I buried my head in my knees and tried not to listen to the thunder. Another crack sounded and I jumped and let out a little squeal. Just as I did, I heard a knock at the door,  
"Sam?" Freddie called from behind the door. I cleared my throat, not wanting to sound scared,  
"Yes?" I called back, trying my hardest not to sound scared, though my voice cracked in the middle of it,  
"Are you ok?" he asked,  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I told him,  
"Are you sure? I heard the thunder and I know how you don't like storms-"  
"I'm fine, Freddie" I convinced, "You can go back to bed, you're going to lose sleep and-Ah!" Another loud crack of thunder made me jump and I let out a scream. I then heard a door shut and I felt a weight on my bed. Suddenly, the sheet over my head disappeared and Freddie was sitting in front of me. My eyes widened at how close he was,  
"You're not ok" he stated,  
"You need to go back to sleep" I told him, "If you lose sleep then-"  
"Lay down" he commanded,  
"Excuse me?" I asked, confused,  
"Lay down" I looked at him, confused but slowly started to lean back into the pillows. As soon as my head hit the pillow, another crack of thunder sounded in the room and I buried my face into my pillow and closed my eyes. I felt Freddie's weight shift from the bed, so I assumed he's gone back to bed. Suddenly, I felt an arm slither around my waist from behind me and pull me towards him. My eyes widened. Oh my god, Freddie Benson was in my bed. What the hell is going on?! He brought his legs up to meet mine and pulled me closer to him. Oh my god, now he's spooning me...  
"You-um" I stammered out,  
"Yes?" he asked,  
"Um, the body needs 7 hours sleep otherwise the immune system crashes and you need to-"  
"I'll be fine" he said, "I'm trying to make sure your immune systems working tomorrow" he joked. I laughed once, without humour. I jumped slightly as a loud crack of thunder rang through the room. Freddie held me tighter,  
"It's alright, I've got you. It's fine" he whispered in my ear. I have to admit, having him there, whispering things like that in my ear, I did sort of feel...safer.

I yawned as I looked over at the clock. _9:15. _I sighed and got up...Well, _tried. _I looked down and saw Freddie's arms around my waist, restricting me from getting up. I hesitated before reaching down and lightly pulling his hands away and heading downstairs after grabbing my dressing gown. I slipped my dressing gown on as I walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. I started searching the gigantic fridge and finally found some orange juice. I found a glass and started pouring the juice. I started to head back to the fridge to put the carton back. Just at that moment, I heard a voice that made me jump,  
"Morning" he said, causing me to jump and drop the carton of juice on the floor and due to me not having put the lid on properly, the juice spilled all over the floor,  
"Oh!" I gasped, frantically searching for something to clean it up with, "I'm sorry! You just startled me and-Oh! Um, morning! I thought you were still asleep, I wasn't expecting-" I trailed off, finding a cloth and diving to the floor to lean the juice up. He laughed and reached down to grab my arm and pull me up,  
"Seriously, with you around, my maid's gonna be out of a job" he laughed,  
"Sorry, but I should-I should clean that up" I tried to clean it up, but he kept a firm grip on my arm and pulled me back causing me to crash into him. I turned to properly look at him for the first time that morning. His hair was wet, indicating he'd just had a shower and he was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and _no _shirt...I was currently pressed up against his chest, his..._wet_... muscley…chest. My hands were currently on his chest and I was staring at the abs under them. He cleared his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, unaware that my mouth was slightly open. He laughed and I slammed it shut. I looked into his eyes and drowned in deliciousness. I was suddenly aware that he was leaning toward me and closing his eyes. I started to lean toward him and our lips barely brushed when I heard the front door slam,  
"Mr. Benson?" a voice called. I suddenly realized what I was doing and jumped away. Freddie let out a sigh,  
"Kitchen" he replied. The maid, whose name I still do not know came into the kitchen,  
"Oh dear" was her reaction when she saw the juice on the floor,  
"Sorry…" I mumbled, "I'll clean it up, lemme just-" I trailed off, grabbing the cloth out of my hand,  
"Oh no, dear" she said, taking the cloth out of my hands, "You and Mr. Benson go and have a good morning together"  
"Oh, um-"  
"We will" Freddie interrupted, putting his arm around my shoulder and led me into the lounge,  
"Um, nice seeing you again!" I called over my shoulder to the maid,  
"And you too, Miss Samantha" she replied. Freddie chuckled and led me into the living room,  
"So…" he trailed off, pulling me on the couch next to him, "what are you planning to do today?"  
"Well, originally thought I'd go check out one of the great theme parks there is around here, but then I looked up the prices online, I realized that was out the window so…I might just stay here and hang around at the pool" I shrugged,  
"Well, actually I was kinda planning to show you somewhere today" he replied,  
"Some_where_?" I asked,  
"Yep" he nodded, "Go get dressed"  
"Ok" I said, standing up from the couch, smoothing out my dressing gown, "Oh, Freddie?"  
"Yeah?" he asked,  
"Thank you…for last night" I thanked. He smiled,  
"No problem" he replied. I smiled and turned to head upstairs.

I decided to wear a flowery dress that came to just above my knees as I didn't know exactly where we were going. I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs. I saw Freddie on the couch and sighed a little to see he was wearing a shirt. He turned to me and smiled,  
"Ready to go?" he asked, standing up,  
"Yeah, um…where?" I asked,  
"You'll see" he smirked, opening the door for me.


	6. HP & Dr Seuss

**So, sorry if you find this chapter kinda boring, not much really happens it it until the end :PBut anyways, I wanted to upload something, I felt like I had to, curtsey of ****Sappy19 for making me get off my lazy butt and write something :P **

**Anyways, enjoy! And please review! :P **

Freddie eventually broke down and told me where we were going. I was currently bouncing up and down in my seat in the limo since when he told me we were going to Universal Studios theme park,  
"Sam, calm down" Freddie said for the 10th time,  
"I can't calm down! We're going to Universal Studios! Island of Adventure!" I exclaimed, shaking his shoulder,  
"Yes, we are Sam" he confirmed. Why wasn't he more excited,  
"Why aren't you more excited?!" I asked, "You do know that this is the place of the superhero street, with all the rides, the _Despicable Me_ ride, the _Shrek _ride and _most _importantly, Harry Potter world and Seuss landing!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes,  
"As in Dr, Seuss?" he asked and I nodded, "I think that park is intended for 3-9 year olds" he joked. I glared at him and he held his hands up in defense.

~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got to the front desk and were about to pay for out tickets when Freddie stopped me from getting my purse out,  
"Sam, the reason you weren't going to come is because you couldn't afford it. I'll get it"  
"Oh, no it's expensive and you shouldn't have to use your money to pay for me-"  
"Sam, it's not like I'm short of money" he winked at me before handing money to the lady behind the ticket desk. Freddie took my hand and pulled me into the park. As soon as we got in there was a big directional sign telling us where everything was. Immediately, I saw Harry Potter World and started to head there, "Whoa, whoa!" Freddie said, his hand pulling me back, "Don't you want to start in order and go the right way around?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment before scoffing and shaking my head,  
"It's Harry Potter world!" I exclaimed, "And this way we'll walk through Seuss landing!" I exclaimed, "It's win win" I explained, turning to head in the direction of Seuss landing. I heard Freddie sigh behind me and his footsteps follow on after me. I stopped in the entrance to Seuss Landing and my mouth fell open,  
"Sam?" Freddie asked, looking weirdly at me,  
"It's beautiful…" I trailed off. He laughed and took my hand,  
"Well, we didn't come all this way just to look at it" he smiled and pulled me in.

~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Freddie and I had gone on nearly all the rides in Seuss landing, we finally moved on. Freddie wanted to move on to another part of the park after we went on one attraction, but I made him stay and go on a few more with me. He was _not _pleased that I made him go on the Seuss themed merry-go-round…

"_Sam, this is stupid" Freddie commented, sitting on the back of Horton the elephant,  
"No, it's not!" I denied, climbing on the back of the Lorax next to him, "It's amazing!"  
"And meant for five year olds" Freddie added,  
"No, it's not!" I argued. Freddie raised his eyebrow at me,  
"Sam, take a look around" he said. Okay…so the ride was mostly full of little children…but that doesn't mean _we _can't have fun too!  
"Freddie, I'm graduating next year" I told him, "You've got to enjoy your childhood while you still can" He rolled his eyes and laughed. _

After I'd made him ride all the rides with me in Seuss landing, I dragged him to Harry Potter world, where of which, I obviously freaked out and to which Freddie mumbled that he regretted bringing me there.  
_"It was your idea…" I reminded him,  
"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd get so caught up in it" He argued. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the Hogwarts building,  
"It-It's so beautiful…" I commented, in a trance at the beautiful building in front of me. I heard Freddie chuckle behind me,  
"Come on, let's go" _

After he forced me away from the outside of Hogwarts building, convincing me that if I stood outside for too long in the heat, I'd get sunburned. He took me into Honeydukes sweet shop where, I'm sure, I bought my weight in chocolate frogs and bertie botts every flavor beans. Freddie offered to buy me…well, basically whatever I wanted, but I wouldn't let him, obviously.

"_Sam, come on" Freddie pleaded, "I'll get them" he started taking the gathered items in my arms off me,  
"No, it's fine, you brought me here, I'll get my own candy" I argued,  
"Sam, it's not like I'm short of-"  
"I know you're not and you can buy the whole world if you want too, but I don't want you spend any more money on me" I told him, "Please" He sighed,  
"Fine" he gave in. So….long story short, I spent all my money….but it was worth it. _

After I'd bought basically the whole sweet shop and I'd dragged Freddie on all the rides in Harry Potter World, we sat in the _Hogshead _pub and had a butterbeer.

"_I can't believe you made me go on that" Freddie breathed. I'd made him go on a rollercoaster with me and…let's just say he's not the best with heights...  
"Oh, come on! It was fun!" I argued, "You had fun"  
"Only because I was with you" he reasoned. _

I hadn't known what to reply to what he'd said, so I dragged him to the superhero section of the theme park. He seemed to enjoy that more than any other place in the theme park. He made me go on the Spiderman ride…multiple times and he bought…._multiple_... 'Collectors' items from various shops. I'd rolled my eyes when he'd told me that his childhood was filled with this, when he wasn't busy playing with computer games.

"_I don't understand what the big appeal in that is" I shrugged, gesturing to the action figure in his hands,  
"Sam!" he scolded, like I'd just admitted I'd robbed a bank, "This is a mint condition, still-in-the-packaging Dr. Bruce Banner!" he exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow at him, not getting what the big deal was,  
"That's uh, very exciting" I settled for. He glared at me sensing the sarcastic tone. _

We were now in the limo ride back to his place and I was exhausted. I lent my head fall back against the head rest and sighed,  
"Tired?" Freddie asked,  
"Yes" I answered, "You wore me out!"  
"Really?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes,  
"By dragging me around that flamin' superhero park!" I exclaimed,  
"Excuse me! You dragged me around all day!" he argued,  
"Yeah, but _my _parks were fun"  
"For _you_" He added. I turned to him,  
"Don't say you didn't have fun" I warned,  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again" he started, "Only because I was with you" I felt my face go hot. I laughed nervously and fiddled with the _Pigme Puff _in my hands which I bought from _Zonko's Joke Shop, _  
"What _is _that thing?" Freddie asked for the 10th time. I sighed and forced my head to look at him,  
"It's a Pigme Puff" I stated, "Harry Potter" I added when he looked at me with a blank expression, "In the books, not the films. Except for one short scene with Ginny in the hall of the train, she has one on her shoulder. She calls it Arnold and-What?" I stopped when Freddie looked at me, smiling,  
"Nothing" he replied, "You're just…cute" he smiled,  
"Uh, thanks" I said, not knowing what else to say.

~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Seddie_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I must have fallen asleep in the limo, because the next thing I remember after letting my head fall against the headrest once more, is waking up on Freddie's shoulder and his arm wrapped around me. My eyes widened at our position. I shuffled in my spot, hoping he'd realize I was awake,  
"Ah, nice sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" he smirked,  
"Uh…" I stammered, "W-where are we?"  
"Back at the house" he told me. I raised my eyebrow in question why we were still in the limo. He must have read my mind because he replied to my silent question, "You were asleep on my shoulder, I didn't want to wake you"  
"Oh, you-you should have woke me" I insisted,  
"But you looked so…peaceful" he shrugged, "Besides we've only been here for like five minutes"  
"…Sorry" I mumbled. He laughed a little and shook his head,  
"Don't be" he said, bringing his arm from around me and exiting the limo. I turned to my door and reached my hand to open it but it slipped through the handle as it was opened from the outside. Freddie smiled at me,  
"You don't have to keep doing that, Y'know" I said, as I stepped out the car, bag of merchandise in my other hand. As I stepped out, he offered out his hand for me to hold to help me out the car,  
"Do what?" he asked, as I hesitated before putting my hand in his,  
"You know what" I said, standing up straight. He chuckled and shut the limo door,  
"No idea what you're talking about" he smirked, keeping my hand and leading me to the front door. He intertwined his fingers with mine and my eyes widened. I glanced down at our hands and my fingers flinched. He noticed me glance nervously and smirked,  
"Do I…make you nervous?" he asked, smiling,  
"No, I-uh," I stammered,  
"I can stop holding your hand if it bothers you…" he trailed off, smirking at me once more,  
"No, I like-I mean, it's fine-I don't-" I struggled again. He chuckled, reaching for the key in of his pocket and started unlocking the door. As soon as the door was open, I released his hand and nervously headed to the stairs,  
"I'm, um…just gonna-" I stammered out, pointing behind me to the stairs. He smiled and let out a laugh,

"Sure, see you in a minute" he smiled. I managed a small smile back and jogged up the stairs and into my room and closed the door behind me. I leant my head back on the door with a sigh. His hand felt…sorta nice. It was warm, soft and it felt…safe. …What the hell am I saying…? I only just _met_ the guy. Well….I suppose it's been a…_few _days now, so it wouldn't be….totally crazy if we-I shook my head to rid the thoughts from my brain.

I started toward the bed and threw my bags down. I sighed, lying down and leaning my head on the pillow. I shut my eyes for a second and wondered what Freddie was doing downstairs…Was he thinking about me? Psh, of course he wasn't, why am I even _thinking _this? I turned my head to look at the clock and saw that it was only 9:00. I decided I had time for a little swim before I went to sleep. I hopped up from the bed and changed into one of my bikini's Carly gave me to pack. As part of the present, as well as the tickets, she bought all of my swim wear. Literally, all of it, I had like ten in here and I was only staying for two weeks. I shook my head and looked through them. I picked up one that had frills on it and was…_revealing_. I groaned and put it back in the case. I sifted through multiple swim suits before I came across something that was half presentable. I slipped it on and grabbed a towel from the back of the bathroom door before wrapping it round myself and heading downstairs,  
"You going for a swim?" Freddie asked, as he saw me heading down the stairs. I nodded,  
"Is…that ok?" I asked,  
"Course" he chuckled. I nodded and started to head toward the doors leading out to the pool,  
"Actually I might join you…" he trailed off,  
"Oh, Great!" I smiled. He stood up and brushed past me up the stairs,  
"I'll be down in a minute" he said, disappearing up the stairs. I took one more step toward the doors leading to the pool and stopped. I suddenly felt a…chill run down me, right to my toes. Why was I…nervous all of a sudden? I shook my head slightly, trying to make the feeling go away. I dragged the sliding door open and stepped out into the heat. I looked ahead at the…massive pool in front of me. There were two sun loungers on either side of the pool along with a table and chairs. The pool was so massive it had a mini rock waterfall at the end. I looked around the pool and suddenly became very aware that I was about to basically strip down to my 'underwear' (Which is particularly revealing, thanks to Carly) in someone else's home. After consideration, I decided to lie on one of the sun loungers with my towel on. I climbed on one and let my head fall back against the pillow on the headrest. Not a minute later, I felt a breeze past me as Freddie ran past me and jumped into the pool. I giggled as I watched his head pop up in the water and laugh. H ran his hands through his hair before swimming to the steps,  
"You not coming in?" he asked, resting his arms on the steps of the pool,  
"Umm…I'm fine here" I lied. It was really hot and the water did look tempting…But I didn't want to take my towel off. It was completely different when I thought I was going to be alone,  
"Aw, come on" he pleaded. I laughed slightly at his puppy dog face he tried to put on,  
"I'm, um-I'm fine" I said, again. He started to climb out of the pool,  
"Sam…" he said in a warning voice, heading towards me. My eyes widened as he came toward me. In fear of him grabbing me and throwing me in, I got up off the chair and stood behind it,  
"Why aren't you coming in?" he asked, "Hmm?" he smirked at me,  
"I don't-Uh, I was-" I struggled. I leant down and tightened my towel around myself as to make sure it didn't slip off before. He sighed, getting the message,  
"Sam, I've seen lots of women in bathing suits before" he told me, "Just come in the water, it's fine" he said, stepping closer to me. He was so close to me now, our noses were almost touching and I could see the water droplets make their way from his hair, down to his chin. He reached up with one hand and placed it over mine that was holding the towel, and brought it down. He held it and then reached his other hand up to the top of my towel and slid a finger in the top of the towel. My skin suddenly felt like it was on fire…and I didn't know if it was because my towel was about to be taken off…or because his finger was touching my bare chest. He slowly ran his finger across the towel, his eyes never leaving mine. He reached where the towel was folder over, holding it against me and pulled his finger forward so it came undone. The towel suddenly rushed off me and I felt a wave of heat from the sun. I brought my arms up to cover my chest, realizing he was staring at me, eyes slightly wide,  
"Freddie?" I asked. No answer. He gazed at me up and down and I shifted my weight form one foot to the other. I was starting to feel a little nervous. He slowly reached up with both his hand, letting go of mine in the process and brought my arms down from across my chest. He brought them down to my sides and released them,  
"So, you coming in?" he asked. I shrugged,  
"Well, I can't-" I was stopped half way into my sentence with Freddie throwing his arm into the back of my knees causing them to buckle under me. I let out a small shriek as I fell back but was caught by Freddie's other arm awaiting me. My eyes widened as he headed toward the pool. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck,  
"Freddie, don't-Oh, my god, put me down!" I exclaimed, "I-" I was cut short by Freddie throwing me into the pool and jumping in after me. My head was still under the water and I was waving my arms about frantically trying to pull myself up because my feet didn't touch the floor of the pool. My head finally burst through the surface of the water and I clung on to the first thing I could find, as to avoid drowning,  
"Uh…Sam?" This just so happened to be Freddie. My arms were currently wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist like an iron vice. I opened my mouth but no words came out, "Sam?" he asked again, when I didn't say anything, "Uh…are you alright?" he asked. I swallowed and loosened my arms around his neck a little, just Y'know….so he could breath,  
"Yeah, I just-" he tried to loosen my legs from around his waist and I panicked and clenched them tighter,  
"Sam, can…can you not swim?" he asked. I turned my eyes away from him,  
"It's not that I can't swim, it's just I…"

"-can't swim?" he finished,  
"No, I can!" I protested, "In the shallower end…where my feet can touch the floor…and I know I'm not going to drown…"  
"So…you mean walking? In the water?" he asked. I didn't say anything and he chuckled, "You're gonna have to let go of me sometime y'know" he pointed out, "Not that I'm at all opposed to us in this position…" he smirked. My eyes widened and my legs and arms subconsciously loosened around him, I gasped slightly and grabbed tighter onto him. He laughed at my terrified expression, "Ok, look…" he brought up his hands to the back of his neck and grabbed my hands and tried to pull them apart. I tightened them even more, "Trust me" he laughed. I slightly loosened my hands from each other and tightened them around Freddie's individual hands. He brought them around to his front and intertwined our fingers, "Okay, now let go of my waist" My eyes widened. _Is he crazy?! I might drown!  
_"Are you crazy?! I might drown!" my voice exclaimed before I could stop it,  
"You won't drown" he chuckled, "I won't let you" he smiled softly, "Now, let go" he said again. I hesitated but loosened my legs a bit from around his waist, "More" he said, softly. I did as was told and my feet were now resting on his hips but I hesitated to remove them fully from him. He only had my hands, how was I going to stay up? "Trust me" he breathed. I looked into his eyes and something there compelled me to release his hips, causing me to plop down into the water, but my head was still above the surface. I gasped as I fell deeper into the water but my head was still above water level. I looked up and saw that Freddie's hands were holding me up,  
"Don't you dare let go" I hissed, surprised at how…mean my voice sounded. He smirked,  
"Even if I did, you'd still float" he shrugged,  
"I don't want to take the risk" I told him,  
"I don't think you want to let go of my hand" he smirked. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at our feet, moving together in the water. When I looked up, Freddie was much closer than I thought he would be. He was almost touching my nose with his and I could feel his warm breath on my face. My mouth fell open and I started to breath heavily. He leant down to rest his forehead on mine as moved his hands, letting go of mine, to my waist. I immediate panicked and latched onto his shoulders. He chuckled lightly at my panic and started to lean in toward me.


	7. Hot Chocolate

**Hey guys :) Thanks for still reading this as I don't update very regularly :/ I AM trying SO hard to get new chapters for all my ongoing stories so I'm hoping to upload some more chapters in the next couple weeks for you guys :)**

**Enjoy and PLEASE review! I try and reply to most reviews I get (If you have an account so I can PM you back :P) but I can't if you don't review! ;) **

SPOV

"Mr Benson, there's someone at the door for you and-Oh!" a voice coming from the doorway interrupted us. We immediately pulled away from each other, snapping our heads to the door to see the maid, staring at us with a shocked look on her face. I looked down to our still intertwined hands and let go of his hands, realizing this must look a bit…peculiar. However, me letting go of his hands caused me to sink even more and panic. As a result I wrapped my legs and arms around Freddie's body once more. He chuckled,  
"It's quite alright, Brenda" he called. _Ah, Brenda…_  
"Sorry" she apologized again, "There's someone at the door for you, Mr Benson" she informed him, "He says it's urgent"  
"Better be" Freddie muttered under his breath before reaching for my legs and unwrapping them from his waist,  
"I'll be right there" he called to Brenda. She smiled and nodded before going back inside. Freddie reached hands up to loosen my arms again,  
"Sam, I have to go see who's at the door" he said, when I wouldn't let go,  
"Cool…"  
"That means you have to let go" he laughed. I hesitated and didn't move my arms. He sighed, "Okay, come on" he forcefully loosened my arms from around his shoulders and linked one hand with one of mine and letting the other float freely. He started pulling me toward the edge of the pool. He put my hands on the steps leading out of the pool and hopped out next to me. I started to climb up the steps and Freddie reached his hand out to me, after he'd already gotten out, helping me out. I reached out and took it and he pulled me out,  
"Why don't you…" he started, taking both of my hands, "-go get dressed and I'll see who's at the door and then I'll come up to…finish what I started" he suggested. My eyes widened slightly. _Finish what he started?_ _What we started as in…we nearly kissed? _He turned to grab a shirt from the couch and slipped it on before heading to the door. I watched him head for the door for a second before I snapped out of my thoughts and headed upstairs to my room. I shut the door and leant my back against it, letting out a sigh. What did he mean by _finishing what he'd started? …I can't think of anything else he meant…_I shook my head and headed to the bathroom to dry myself off, picking up a pair of shorts and a white tank top to change into. I grabbed a towel and started drying myself off before slipping the shorts and shirt on. I opened the bathroom door, drying my hair with a towel when at the same time, Freddie knocked the door lightly and opened it slightly and looked in,  
"Sam?" he asked,  
"Yeah, come in" I smiled a bit nervously, sitting cross legged on the bed. He started walking toward the bed and sat down in front of me. He reached out, trailing a finger from my forehead to my chin before shuffling himself closer to me. He lowered his forehead to rest on mine and my breathing quickened,  
"Listen-" he started in a whisper, "-I've got to go down to the office" he said. I backed up a bit in confusion. It was half past nine at night,  
"What? Now?" I asked and he nodded,  
"Yeah" he said, "I'm afraid something's gone wrong with the new USB we're working on and it's scheduled to be dispatched tomorrow"  
"Oh…" I murmured, "Ok, um I'll...I'll come with you" I started to get up from the bed. He grabbed my hands, restricting me from going anywhere,  
"No, you stay. Get some sleep" he said, "I might be there all night" I frowned,  
"Really?" I asked and he nodded, again,  
"I'm sorry, Sammy" he apologized, standing up from the bed, "Brenda's staying tonight so if you want anything, just ask her and she will make it for you" he leant down, putting his hand in my hair before leaning down and lightly pressing his lips on the corner of my lips. I let my eyes fall shut as I felt the entire skin of my right cheek go suddenly cold. He pulled away too quickly and flashed me a smile before heading to the door and closing it behind him. In sighed and lent back on the head bored of the bed. I lightly trailed my fingers over the corner of my lips where he kissed and noticed they were tingling. I couldn't help it as the corners of my lips turned up a bit. Just then, I heard the front door slam shut and I knew Freddie had gone. I looked at my watch to see it was only 9:45. I got up and headed to the bathroom, deciding to have a bath. I took my clothes off and wrapped a towel around myself before turning the taps on to run the bath. I sat on the edge of the bath and realized that there were bath products around the side of the bath. There was body wash, shower wash, bath salts, essential oils and body scrub, all of them in a variety of different scents. I realized that these products weren't here before, so Freddie must have bought them somehow and put them in here. The bath filled up and I turned off the taps and decided to add a little bubble bath and bath salts. I dipped my hand in the water to find it was warm. I took my towel off and hung it on the back of the door before stepping into the bath.

~~~~~~~~~~XxxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist and one around my head. I dug in my suitcase for my hairdryer and plugged it in before brushing and drying my hair. I dried my body off and slipped a tank top on along with some pajama shorts. I looked at my phone to see it was 10:30. I decided to go downstairs and make myself a hot chocolate…if he had any. I put my slippers on and made my way downstairs into the kitchen. I started searching in every cupboard for hot chocolate of any sort of hot drink,  
"Miss Sam?" I heard a voice from behind me, causing me to jump and shoot around with my hand on my heart, "Oh, I'm sorry to make you jump" she apologized,  
"Oh no, Brenda, it's fine" I assured her, "I'm just jumpy"  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, coming toward me, closing the cupboard doors I'd left open,  
"Oh, it's okay, I'm fine I was just looking for some hot chocolate or something…" I trailed off, looking in a draw. She immediately walked past me, opening a draw and taking some hot chocolate out. She reached for a mug on the top shelf and started making the chocolate,  
"Oh, it's fine, I can make it-" I started but she cut me off,  
"No, no Mr Benson told me whatever you wanted, I should do it for you" she said. I rolled my eyes,  
"Well, _Mr Benson _needs to know that I'm not completely incompetent…" I murmured, thankfully she didn't hear,  
"Miss Sam, would you like marshmallows on your chocolate?" Brenda asked. I smiled…I _did _like mini marshmallows…  
"Oh, yes please" I replied, smiling, "But please, don't call me…_Miss _Sam. Just Sam" I told her,  
"Just Sam" she repeated and I nodded, "Okay, here you go" she handed me the hot chocolate,  
"Oh, thanks a lot" I thanked her, slipping my hands around the warmth of the mug,  
"It's what I'm here for" she replied,  
"Well, I'm not going to need anything for the rest of the night, I'm just going to go to bed now…So, you can go home if you want" I told her,  
"Oh, no, I must stay until Mr Benson gets back" she shook her head and started putting the things away she'd gotten out,  
"Freddie said that whatever I wanted, you had to do it, right?" and asked and she hesitantly nodded,  
"And I want you to go home" I said, "Come on, I don't want you staying around here while Freddie's out. He said he might be gone all night"  
"Miss Sam, I appreciate this, but Freddie said I have to stay until he-"  
"Brenda…go" I said again. She smiled and started undoing her apron,  
"Thank you Mi-" she started but I glared at her, "-Sam" she corrected herself. I giggled a little,  
"No problem" I shrugged, "Have a good night, ok?"  
"Okay" she replied, pulling her coat on and heading to the door, "You as well" she smiled before closing the door. I sighed and took a sip of the hot drink in my hands. I sighed as I felt the warmth spread throughout my body. I started to head upstairs, back to my room deciding to watch a movie before I fall asleep when I passed Freddie's room, the door slightly open. I peered in and saw a flat screen television opposite his light blue double bed. I pushed the door open a little and poked my head in the door. I looked at my watch and decided Freddie wouldn't be back for a while, which meant I could watch a movie in his room before he got back. I entered his room, closing the door behind me and setting my mug on the bedside table before heading over to the movie rack which was below the television. I chose a movie and slipped it in the player, finding the remote. I turned around to find somewhere to sit and I saw a chair in the corner of the room and Freddie's bed. The bed _is _more comfortable…and he won't be back before I leave so he won't know, I decided. I

sat down on Freddie's bed and pressed play on the DVD remote.

I opened my eyes, hazy of what had happened in the last couple of hours. I looked at the clock and realized it was two in the morning. I moved my legs slightly and realized that I was still in Freddie's bed and at some point had pulled the sheets over myself. I stretched my legs slightly and turned over. My eyes were closed and I noticed something was restricting me from stretching out even further. I opened my eyes to see Freddie's face right in front of me, looking down at me, with his arm around me. I swallowed and became nervous that Freddie was with me in bed with his arm around me. I know…it's happened before…but now I'm in _his _bed…I didn't even remember falling asleep in his bed,  
"When did you get back?" I whispered, looking into his eyes. I clenched my hands tight, trapping his shirt in my fists,  
"About ten minutes ago" he whispered back, letting out a small chuckle at the end, "I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry" he apologized. I shook my head,  
"It's ok" I breathed out. His arms tightened slightly around me,  
"So, why are you in my bed?" he smirked. My eyes widened slightly and I felt my cheeks get hot when I realized I'd have to explain,  
"Um….well, I was gonna watch a movie and, um I passed your room and your door was open and uh…" I trailed off. He smirked and raised his eyebrow at me, urging me to continue, "I just thought I'd-before you got home-I wasn't planning on falling asleep and I was gonna go, I'm gonna go now a-" I started to get up but Freddie wouldn't allow me to move, tightening his arms,  
"You're not going anywhere" he murmured so softly, I'm not sure he said it. But when he leaned his head in further toward mine, I figured he did say it. He leant his head down so his forehead was resting on mine. I swallowed and my lips parted slightly, my breath coming out in small pants. His lips gradually made their way closer to mine and I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks again. He took his hand from around my waist to brush my cheek lightly with the back of his fingers, "I love your blush…" he trailed off and before I had time to answer, his lips were on mine.


End file.
